


When the Party’s over

by Crytober



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Jughead Jones, Aromantic Jughead Jones, Asexual Jughead Jones, Fluff & Angst & Hurt/Comfort, Fp Jones II is a good dad, Gladys Stan’s this fic is not for you, I listened to a lot of Billie eilsh making this, Jughead Jones has Cystic Fibrosis, M/M, Mentions Of Toni/Jughead Kiss, Mentions Of off screen sex between Jughead/Sabrina, Mentions of Jughead/Kevi Kiss, Other, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Southside Serpents Gang, Queerplatonic Relationships, Read the first Notes, SP and FP and V are the ones who talk to him the most in this fic tbh, everyone is Protective of their Juggie ok, is that a appropriate Tag?, like A+ in this tbh, minor blood, of sorts, okay uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crytober/pseuds/Crytober
Summary: Jughead Jones grew up frail, thin, Rebellious, sick, and angry.Jughead Jones grew up With Cystic Fibrosis





	When the Party’s over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goatly_Sacrifices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatly_Sacrifices/gifts).



> I just want to put a few warnings here, there is some lines about dying from CF although it’s never heavily talked on. There’s a minor blood scene which you can skip when his stomach is talked about.
> 
> Also
> 
> I do not have Cystic Fibrosis, I did all my research through google as we may know google does lie at times so for anything o got wrong and for anything I left out I’m sorry and please correct me so I can correct it. 
> 
> Sorry for a small spoiler but, it never said people with CF couldn’t touch people who do not have it so I went ahead and out some minor psychical contact in here 
> 
> (Hand holding/Hugs/some other stuff)
> 
> I didn’t want this to be all sad and mainly focused on CF so I did my best to even out Jugs life with it and talking about it so sorry if I didn’t talk about the CF enough.
> 
> I’m going back to fix mistakes later on tomorrow so sorry in advance for any grammar :/
> 
> I hope you like this Goatly! I hope I did you good and I hope you enjoy this! If not
> 
> Sorry fam
> 
> (P.S I had not idea what to title this so I just put billies song title as the titles so also sorry for that fam)

Jughead Jones grew up Frail, thin, rebellious,  _ sick,  _ and _ Angry. _

Jughead had been diagnosed with cystic fibrosis at two years old. After Wheezing, being too small for a two year old and, amongst other things. 

And then there was test, and results confirming he wasn’t healthy as he should be.

cystic fibrosis

People walked on eggshells around him for most of his life. Careful of bringing it up, sneaking off and lying to his face about them going off to do things he couldn’t just because he was  _ sick. _

Even his best friends had been hesitant, and unsure about things with him.

It pissed him off to the  _ max _ .

So Jughead had Started doing things he most definitely should  _ not be doing. _

Eventually after one day it became too much his dad pulled him aside ( _because_ _Lord Knows his mom wouldn’t do it.)_ and told him to quit it asked him why he kept doing, kept putting himself in so much trouble and danger.

* * *

 

_ “What’s the Point of staying inside when I’m gonna die by the time i’m thirty!?”Jughead Yelled, only ten years old and too thin and fragile. Experienced too much sadness and anger for such a young boy.  _

_ FP was scared, scared to the bone. Because this is what was running through his son’s head, making him act out. Hurt himself just because he thought like this.  _

_ He roughly shook his shoulders, as If he was physically trying to shake sense into him. _

_ “Because if you keep doing all of this you won’t make it to thirty” It was cruel, and it pained FP to say it but his boy needed to know, to understand that this isn’t it okay. _

_ Jughead had Gone quiet after that, Bowing his head. FP rubbed his shoulders. Trying to offer comfort. He felt his shoulder shaking and a loud sniff before he realized- _

_ He’s crying. _

_ FP shakes his head and pulls his boy in for a hug, rubbing his back, shoulders. Offering what little comfort he can. _

 

* * *

__

Despite the cruel words and bomb dropped on him, Jughead looks back on the memory with fondness because it had indeed been an eye opener which is something he desperately needed.

His dad had never been one of the people to treat him as if he would keel over any minute (which to a degree was true)

Jughead grew up with his friends, and the serpents.

Jughead had never really been near the serpents much in his childhood. His dad had always kept him far from them. Having his mom take him and Jellybean somewhere or sending him over to Archie’s or Betty’s when business needed to be dealt with.

But after his mom had enough of taking care of him she packed up, took a crying thrashing Jellybean with her. And drove out of Riverdale to fuck off somewhere in Ohio.

Worst part was she was supposed to be watching him while his dad had to go off and for some kind of run in run out job with the serpents.

When he came home Jughead was sitting on the couch huddled up in some blankets with tear streaks on his face and snot running down his nose. Shaking, crying, and  _ alone. _

Jughead Knew That his dad knew what happened, and he could see the pure outrage flicker in his eyes but quickly hides it in favor of going to comfort of going to help Jughead.

His dad tried his best, is doing his best for a single parent. With the help of Fred and Alice he was doing good. But FP did notice Jughead did have issues with socializing, which he remembers that being connected to the CF but his son always was a bit antisocial.

And he knows Jughead absolutely  _ hates  _ being pitted and that seems like what most parents and children who are old enough to know what CF is do.

So he does the next best thing he can think of.

Introduces him to the Serpents.

Fred did frown on the idea but didn’t discourage it, he knew FP had a point. There was many kids born into the serpents that he knew Jughead would be good friends with

(He would just have to give him a push to actually interact with them.)

Alice was the one who did discourage it, he gave her the bird and thanked her for the help and said he knows what’s good for his son and what’s not even when he doesn’t sometimes.

There was three kids in the Serpents that he knew Jughead would get along with swell.

Toni Topaz, Sweet Pea, and Fangs.

 

* * *

The Serpents are. . . Different from anyone Jughead has ever met before, they’re all tall, big, and scary looking.

But at the same time they’re soft. . . Surprisingly.

They listen to all his interests and nod along to what he says even if they can’t understand what he’s saying when he’s talking inhumanly fast.

They love to put him on their shoulders and walk him around announcing that their  _ “Future King Is Here!”  _ Teaching him how to play pool and poker  _ (When FP Isn’t Watching)  _ and being his  _ Family _ .

There’s three Serpents that he’s closest to the most (other than his dad of course)

Toni and fangs and Sweet Pea

Toni is witty and sarcastic like him, takes no shit and is one of the most cut throat person he’s ever met. ( _ Alongside Cheryl and Alice) _

Fangs is nice and always shares his snacks with him and they talk and play video games whenever they can and is a shoulder Jughead is sure he can lay his head on.

Sweet Pea is, Sweet Pea is rough, he’s bruised and blood and is  _ always  _ in a fight. He’s passionate about the serpents and what he believes in and Jughead admired him for that.

He’s everything Jughead so badly wants to be.

Sweet Pea refuses to go easy on him, constantly pushing him past his limits. He arm wrestles him even though Jughead always loses and roughhouses him Ignoring Toni when she yells at him to be more gentle.

He’s Jughead’s best friend.

Jughead is considered a honorary Serpent, FP tells him he’s not yet old Enough to go through the trials which he knows is a lie since he sees new young serpents coming in almost everyday which pisses him off to no end but the rational part of him knows it’s just because his dad is worried.

So when Jughead turns fifteen he demands that he goes through them. FP is hesitant, there ends up being a fight and not much speaking between them before Alice stomps over and smacks them both in the head.

FP still tried to convince him to wait a little longer but when Jughead had snapped “ _ It’s Because of CF isn’t it”  _ FP folded.

“I’m Just worried” FP said, eyes tired and stomach turning over at the ideas of what can go wrong.

Jughead’s Gaze softens, “I am too, but  _ please  _ let me do this.”

FP sighs, shaking his head.

“Okay- Fine, bub, Fine.” He reluctantly agrees.

Jughead smiles wide and brilliant.

 

* * *

 

Most of the tasks are easy, the being bitten by the snake did make his stomach turn over some and getting hit in the face and stomach everywhere does make his whole body ache but  _ God  _ is he happy.

Sweet Pea had been the last one to throw the punch because of  _ course he had,  _ He was the one who talked about him becoming a Serpent the most since Jughead was a kid newly introduced to them.

When he arrives in pops to meet up with his Northside friends (Betty, Archie, Veronica, and Kevin-ish) They’re… surprised to say the least of the fact that he’s covered in bruises and Sporting a Serpent Jacket. Walking in like he’s a  _ King. _

Everyone’s gaping, minus Veronica who seems to be in deep thought.

Jughead will admits he does in fact swagger up to the table, a shit eating grin on his lips.

“Hello there” He says.

“..hi” Comes Kevin Voice, He does in fact notice Kevin raking his eyes over him which makes him a bit uncomfortable.

Kevin always did have a thing for Serpents.

“Jug,” Archie says, being the first out of his.. close friends to speak. “What the hell?”

Jughead’s smile flatters, “What?”

“What’s with the jacket? What’s with the  _ bruises?  _ Is this why we haven’t seen you all week? Why you’ve taken off school?” Archie spits out a million questions. Jughead grinds his teeth. Archie’s tone isn’t exactly friendly

Who was he kidding, he shouldn’t have thought they would have taken this okay.

“Yes archie, this is why I haven’t been showing up to school. This is why I’m black and blue”

“Why didn’t you tell us? Why didn’t you ask us first?” Betty speaks up

“Ask you?” He repeats her, “I don’t need to ask you what I can and can’t do Betty” 

“I never said you did-“

“Really? Because that’s what it sounds like.” Betty clamps her mouth shut. Eyes catching onto the way her hands curl into themselves, knowing that they’re creating Crescent moon shaped marks into her palm.

“Guys. Let’s take a breather,” Kevin offers, Veronica Besides Him makes a noise of agreement.

“Good idea” Jughead claps his hands, “when you two” he points at Betty and Archie. “Are ready to talk, gives me a call”

And with that, he starts walking out the door.

He hears heels clicking behind him, and a hand pulling him back. When he turns he sees Veronica, Veronica had been the only one who had not said anything during their little moment.

“No one is blaming you” is the first thing out of her mouth, Jughead Rolls his eyes. “I know that Veronica, but it doesn’t sound like anyone is pleased in there.”

Now it’s Veronica’s turn to roll her eyes in the back of her head, “Well  _ duh _ , no one likes seeing you with black and blue blotches on your face and body that don’t come from private fun times.” She says.

Jughead frowns, and Veronica continues on.

“I’m not saying you had to ask our permission to join The Serpents because God knows Jughead Jones does  _ not  _ do Permission,” That causes Jughead to scoff and laugh. “But, you really should have warned us beforehand Juggie” She places a hand on his check and finds himself surprised that he leans into it.

“We’re your friends, we care and worry about you.” Her Voice is soft

Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Betty Archie and Kevin walk out the dinner.

Jughead sighs, “I guess-“ Veronica  _ ‘Ahems’  _ in her throat, “I  _ should”  _  he glared at her although there’s not heat behind it, “told you guys what I was going to do instead of just doing it. And I’m sorry” he looks up at them.

Betty goes in for a hug as does Archie and Kevin, and Veronica wraps her arms around them as far as she can reach.

“It’s okay man,”  Archie’s Voice is muffled from his face being tucked into his jacket.

Everyone pulls away.

“When are you going to get the Serpent tattoo?” Kevin asked

“Next week”

“Do you want us to be there?” Betty asked

“would but, I’m not sure if you guys could come, it’s in serpent territory.” Jughead shrugs, Besides him Veronica scoffs.

“Please, if anyone tries to stop me from offering my support they’re getting a heel shoved down their throat.” She sips her coffee, a look twinkling in her eye that Jughead can’t place.

“I want to see fangs anyway, so if V goes I’ll go too, and of course to support jug too” he adds in.

Jughead just goes ‘ _ meh _ ’ and shrugs.

“Guess that means we’re going to!” Betty says, Archie nodding Besides her.

“I mean it’s only a needle Penetrating your skin for an two hours or so-“ he laughs when Veronica starts making gagging noises.

 

* * *

 

True to her word, and theirs Veronica comes in coffee in hand and heels clicking as she sits herself down next to Jughead who has FP Besides him ready to start tattooing him.

FP has a look of surprise plastered on him, it’s not everyday a Lodge storms their way in. Veronica smiles sweetly. “None Of is are leaving”

“Make yourself comfortable” he gestures to the grimy seats which Veronica does grimace when she sits on them.

“Where do you want it?”

Jughead gives a cheeky Grin. “Where yours is.”

FP grins himself scratching Jugs scalp before wiping Jughead’s forearm clean.

Sweet Pea kicks the door open and brings in snacks along with Toni and Fangs a few others Serpents that Jughead is familiar with.

The air gets a bit thick, Northside and Southside haven’t always been on the best terms, and seeing four in here isn’t… okay.

But fangs smiles wide and yells “Kevin!” And the air thins slightly.

FP And Jughead share a look and shrug before FP begins to needle his arm.

 

* * *

Everything is going good, he’s close to his friends, he’s a Finally a Serpent, life is good.

And then he gets sick

Again

This is the first time he’s fallen severely ill in a long time, he woke somewhere between 3:00 AM and with his stomach on fire and coughing up blood and wheezing. Apparently falling off a bed will wake up even the heaviest sleeping man in the world because his dad comes running in and helping him up and to the car.

He doesn’t remember much, coming in and out dozing off, fatigue trying to win the battle Jughead is so desperately trying to fight back from but in the end it wins.

When he wakes up he’s hooked to an IV cord and his dad is starting at him intently.

His dad explains to him what the doctors explained to him before Jughead woke up.

There’s a clinic outside of Riverdale bordering on Greendale, he’s been offered to go there for two months, a inpatient program he’ll be able to go home every weekend and for holidays.

“You don’t have to go bub,” FP says, “but I think you should. I’ll come see you when I can, and I know your friends will. I think it’ll be good for you.”

Jughead lays down on the stiff bed, staring up at the ceiling thinking about.

“Some kind of Serpent I am” he muttered underneath his breath, FP looks up. “What do you mean”

“A serpent sick with Cystic Fibrosis-“

“Who is a strong person that can get through this” FP cuts him off

“You don’t know that”

 

“I do son” He stands, “I really, really do.” FP says he’s going to get some coffee and let the doctors now he’s awake. Leaving Jughead to ponder in his mind.

 

* * *

Jughead ends up going, his friends and the Serpents all wish him safe and hopes he has a good time there, Jughead strains his smiles the whole time and doesn’t say much when driving there.

A woman when he and his dad Arrive shows him around the clinic, shows him the cafeteria shows him where he can sit outside and enjoy the outdoors and socialize which he scoffs at when she says that. And she shows him his room.

It’s not to big and not to small, it’s got its desk and chairs and bed and a few things from the trailer that Jughead brought and it will be comfortable enough to live in for the time being.

His dad stays for a few hours before he eventually has to go home for work the next day, hugging him and telling him he’ll come over the next time he can.

Jughead does his therapies and treatments, he visits and talks to other patients when they come up to him, and mainly keeps to himself.

One day when Veronica comes, and just Veronica comes he’s been caught. In his thoughts.

“What’s wrong Juggie?” She asked, concerned.

Jughead shakes his head and gives his best fake smile, which Veronica sees right through.

“I’ve known you long enough to tell that’s fake Jones”

“I think I’m more broken than I thought” he says quietly.

She reaches out for his hand to squeeze it, “You’re not broken Juggie,” lacing his fingers with hers she asks; “what’s wrong?”

He bites his lips, wondering if he should tell her or not. Not wanting to be pitied, to be looked at as if he’s a moron.

But this is Veronica Lodge, she doesn’t pity and she doesn’t call you a moron if she truly doesn’t think so.

“I’ve never, I’ve never loved” He says. And Veronica face twists, “in a romantic way!” He hurry to adds. “I’ve never loved in a romantic way. Obviously I love my friends, and I love my dad and sister and the serpents I just don’t- I lo-“ he struggles to finds the words but thankfully he doesn’t have to.

“You love in a different way” She says for him softly, and Jughead nods, not looking at her.

“And I’ve never been one for sex ether..”

“I kissed Toni and Kevin once and, I had sex with Sabrina at her summer blowout party but I hated every second of it.” He admits quietly.

“I know it sounds weird but-“

“It’s not weird at all Juggie” Ronnie says, and Jughead finally looks up.

“It’s not?”

“Course not, I think you should look into the terms Aromatic and Asexual” She says, “you could be them, or one of them, or a late bloomer in that stuff.”

“But whatever term you find that suits you, I’m here and supportive of you. And I know the others will be too.” She says smiling.

He nods wetting his lips.

“Thanks Ronnie”

 

* * *

After the two months mark is up Jughead packs up and leaves happily, feeling better than the months before.

He goes out for a meal between him and Ronnie just the two of them

“So,” He starts. “I identify as Aromantic Asexual” Veronica Eyes go wide before she smiles and moves over to hug him.

“I’m not ready to tell the others Ronnie” he admits quietly. She rubs his shoulders.

“You don’t have to, not until you are sure you’re ready. Okay Juggie?”

He nods into her neck.

 

* * *

Jughead Jones grew up thin, frail, Rebellious, sick and angry.

Jughead Jones Matured into a healthy, patient, happy kind man.

He knows he won’t ever always be fully healthy, but he can hope and keep going. He can and will keep living and loving his life. Along with the people in it.

This is Jughead’s Jones and his story with Cystic Fibrosis.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Longest one shot I’ve ever written so yay I think?


End file.
